1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safeguard wheel assembly for a two-wheeled vehicle, and more particularly to a safeguard wheel assembly for a two-wheeled vehicle which can improve the stability, safety and convenience of a two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with busy modern life styles make time more precious for people, parking space being difficult to find, and high fuel prices, more and more people are choosing two-wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles or motorcycles, for daily transportation.
Furthermore, two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles or motorcycles require users to maintain good balance between the two wheels. However, while a two-wheeled vehicle is operating, its center of gravity switches left and right randomly between the two wheels, which causes decreased stability and safety issues for riders.
In addition, most current children's bicycles or handicap motorcycles further have assisting wheels. However, the assisting wheels are directly pivoted to two sides of the main body of the children's bicycles or to handicapped motorcycles, when the vehicle is turning at a relatively higher speed, one of the assisting wheels is lifted off the ground, which makes the vehicle easy to tilt over.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a safeguard wheel assembly for a two-wheeled vehicle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.